XOXO
by StraniqueGirl0684
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots that are tied to list of kissing and hugging prompts I came across on Tumblr. Fun romantic and familial antics to ensue! Prompt 1: 22. Spin the Bottle kiss. Pairing: Robike.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! So I found a list of kissing and hugging prompts on Tumblr (shared by my friend _Carriedreamer_ who has written some wonderful responses to the prompts in her rabbit hutch!) and some of them were just begging to be written! So, here's the first one. It takes place in the same universe as my story _The Piercing_ , but you do not have to read that in order to get this. :)**

 **Prompt: 22. Spin the Bottle Kiss**

 **Pairing: Robike (Robin Snyder/Mike Believe)**

 **As always, I own nothing! Just putting words on a page!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin Snyder tried not to be too proud of herself, but if there was one thing she was damn good at, it was throwing a party! She tucked a lock of her brown hair behind her ear to get a clear visual of the evening's target: Buttercup Utonium. More specifically, getting Buttercup Utonium to admit that she had the hots for one dangerous looking, newly pierced Rowdyruff Boy.

She caught another pair of blue eyes across the room, and her best friend and partner in crime Bubbles Utonium shot her a thumbs up.

Go time.

Robin abruptly cut the music using the handy stereo remote she'd been keeping in her shorts pocket, awaiting the signal. The few people who had been dancing frowned and searched the room for the source of their problem.

She cleared her throat. "Who's up for a game of 7 Minutes in Heaven?"

The response was immediate. Some of the girls started giggling as a couple of boys started ribbing each other with waggling eyebrows. Robin purposely skipped over the only pair of gray eyes in the room, not quite sure she wanted to face his reaction to their ploy.

Everyone in the room had been let in on the plan, minus the two people in question. If she wasn't looking for it, she wouldn't have thought anyone the wiser. But the smirk on Mitch's lips and the worrying of Blossom's were proof enough. They knew what was happening.

Robin just prayed they stayed quiet long enough for this to work.

"All right, everybody. Gather 'round and sit in a circle!"

As the people in the room followed her command, Bubbles grabbed the empty soda bottle they'd selected as their device to aid their charade.

See, as long as Buttercup thought the game was being left to chance, there was no reason for her to suspect a damn thing. Bubbles handed Robin the bottle as she went to take her spot in the circle.

"Wait, what's the bottle for?" Floyd - or was it Lloyd? – asked.

"To help select who you'll go in the closet with!" Bubbles replied with a bright smile.

The twins both visibly deflated. The one who hadn't previously spoken (dammit, she should really know the difference by now!) lamented, "You mean we don't get to pick who we go in with?"

Blossom might not have noticed the glance in her direction, deep in conversation with Mary sitting next to her as she was, but the other redhead in the room certainly took notice. Those red irises hardened and made Brick look even more terrifying than he normally did.

They would be next. Greens tonight. The Reds could wait for another day…unless fate happened to be kind and saved Robin the trouble! A two-for-one special would be nothing to scoff at.

Damn, it was good to be the Admiral of these ships.

Robin plopped down on Buttercup's left and saw Mitch took the spot on her right. The two shared a look around their none-the-wiser friend, accompanied with conspiratorial smiles. As she leaned to put the bottle towards the middle of the circle, an aggravated sigh sounded from behind her.

"This is a stupid idea."

Offering her best reassuring grin, Robin said, "Oh, cheer up, Buttercup! It's going to be fun!"

"In what way is listening to other people I know make out _fun_?"

Silly Buttercup. Of course that was planned for. Did she think Robin was new at this? "Who said we'd be listening? It wouldn't be complete without mood music!" She clicked her sacred remote again, the CD of choice slipping into place and playing a song filled with the type of bass that sank into Robin's bones.

The type of bass that made people brave.

Buttercup looked ready to protest further, but Bubbles swooped in to put the kibosh on that right quick.

"So here's the rules!" Bubbles squealed. Robin couldn't help but smile at her friend's excitement. She hoped the odds were in her favor tonight. "First spin is the person you get to share your Seven Minutes with! Then, we'll start the timer once the door is closed. Once you've returned, the same person will spin the bottle to determine who gets to go next. Any questions?"

"Yeah. Can I go home?" Buttercup asked. Mitch snorted from her right, but luckily quieted quickly afterward.

Bubbles giggled. "Of course not, Buttercup! Now, who wants to go first?"

The longer the silence stretched on, the more Robin felt her smile falter. Seriously?! Some of the guys seemed so gung-ho about the idea, she thought for sure one of them would take the bait.

A glance around the circle confirmed her suspicions. No one wanted to go first. She caught Butch shifting his weight ever-so-slightly, and she heard herself take a deep breath. The dark green gaze met hers with an inquisitive quirk of his inky brow.

"I'll do it!" she heard herself exclaim, cheeks burning. She grabbed the bottle before she could stop herself and spun it.

She clenched her hands into fists and started biting her lip. Maybe she'd get lucky and land on one of her girlfriends, so they could just chat for a few minutes. Or maybe she'd get Brick who she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt would never willingly kiss any girl he ended up in that closet with unless she bore cerise eyes. He'd be safe.

Or maybe…

Her eyes slid across the circle and met the pair of gray eyes she'd been avoiding most of the night. Mike Believe met her gaze and offered her a smile that warmed her up inside from her head to her toes. God was he cute!

And so nice too! Almost nobody could find a negative thing to say about the sandy haired boy. One time Robin, in all her grace, tripped over nothing in the hallway, managing to fling one of her books clear across it, smacking the poor guy right in the back.

Had he laughed at her or thrown the book back at her like most teenagers she knew would have done?

No.

Instead, he walked over and handed her the book, helping her gather her things and asked if she was okay. Her heart had gone gallivanting away in her chest that day, and she barely managed a nod. And when she allowed him to pull her back to her feet, tingles spiked up and down her arm from their joined hands.

Maybe people were right and Robin's hopeless romantic tendencies were too over-the-top because that was all it took. She'd had eyes for Mike Believe and no one else since the exchange almost a full year ago.

As much as she wanted to continue to look at him, she noticed the bottle slowing in her peripheral vision. Her eyes locked on the bottle and when it stopped, her heart did too.

Someone out there was both punishing her and rewarding her for wanting a two-for-one special. Robin met those gray eyes once more and saw his cheeks were as red as she imagined hers were.

Was that a good thing though? Maybe he was embarrassed about the whole game, and it had nothing to do with her.

Could she even dare to hope that maybe he liked her, even just a little bit?

Her legs moved of their own volition, leading her toward the closet. Mike rose too and followed behind her.

Through the cacophony of noise erupting behind them, she picked out a squeal that definitely came from Bubbles (her first mate was getting her way after all…) and a whoop of, "Get some!"

She chomped on her lip like it was going out of style and saw Mike throw a dirty look at whoever made the comment. Oh God. Was he really that horrified at the idea that it made him _angry_? Maybe this was a bad idea, and she should just go back to the circle.

However, before she could commit to the decision, Mike opened the closet door and then bowed slightly toward her while gesturing inside. "After you."

Her heartbeat picked up in her chest as she ducked into the closet. He closed the door behind her, and holy guacamole was it dark in here! She couldn't see a damn thing!

Robin could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves though and became more physically aware of their height difference than she'd ever been before. When he inhaled, his chest practically brushed her nose, and her feelings for the dark changed. At least the darkness kept him from seeing just how red in the face she was. She reached out and found his bicep. When he didn't shrug her off, she let her hand stay there. There was comfort in the gesture, knowing exactly where he was in relation to her.

And feeling his bicep underneath her hand caused her to feel her heartbeat in places that were most definitely not her chest.

"This is a good party, Robin."

Bless this boy. This innocent boy who probably totally didn't want to kiss her at all, and here she stood riddled with thoughts of all the dirty things she wanted to do to him – and him to her.

"Thanks. Are you…having fun?" Back between her teeth the bottom lip went.

"Y-yeah! Uhm…" Even though she couldn't see him, Robin felt Mike reach up scratch the back of his neck. "I feel bad this is the first time I'm getting to talk to you though. I tried to find you earlier, but you, uh…were always busy."

Busy avoiding him. Robin's heart fought between the desire to sink and swell. He'd wanted to talk to her! But she blew him off. God, she was a monster.

In her defense, it was so she could focus on her mission! She knew she'd get caught up in talking to him and forgo the plan all together.

"I'm sorry." And it was the truth.

She felt him shrug underneath her touch. "No need to apologize. It just…wasn't quite the same without you."

Had she mentioned this boy was the sweetest person to roam the earth? People thought it was Bubbles, but she didn't hold a candle to this precious boy.

"And it makes me feel kinda bad."

That caught her attention. "Why would you feel bad? I'm a bad host for not making sure to attend to all her guests."

Mike laughed shakily. "No one would ever accuse you of being a bad host. But, uh…" The neck scratching again. "I just feel kinda bad because I haven't gotten to talk to you all night, but I…I kinda still wanna kiss you anyway."

Robin froze. "…what?"

"Ah, crap. I'm sorry. It's just I really like you, and you're just really close to me right now, and you smell so nice that I wanna mmfmph."

She didn't bother letting him finish and pressed her lips to his quickly, effectively silencing him. She pulled back for a moment. "So kiss me."

This time he didn't hesitate, his mouth slanting over hers and pulling her into him. Robin clutched at his shirt and, realizing it was a button-up, let her fingers go to work. Within seconds her hands were skimming his torso, and he shuddered under her touch which sent a little thrill through her.

She trembled in kind when his hand skimmed her waist under the hem of her shirt, goosebumps appearing all over her skin. He smiled into their kiss at the visceral reaction from her.

Her hands slid back up his chest, and she wound her fingers through his hair. Then he nibbled on her lip, and God, did it feel so much better than when she worried it herself. Robin's knees buckled, and Mike engulfed her in his embrace, pulling her flush against him.

The only things keeping her from crumpling to the floor were her grip on his hair and his arms circled around her waist. Surely, this was what heaven felt like?

Just as she began to toy with the idea of taking it one step further and wrapping her legs around his waist like all the girls did in the movies, an unwelcome knock came at the door.

"Time's up, lovebirds!" God dammit, Bubbles. Robin had never been so disappointed to hear her best friends voice.

"Damn, seven minutes goes way faster in here than out there, huh?" Mike's voice had taken on a husky quality that made another shiver travel up Robin's spine.

"Too fast, if you ask me." She couldn't hide the pout from her voice.

His hands were on his buttons as he chuckled. Then she felt his lips on hers again, and she sighed as her eyes slid closed again. But he pulled away all too quickly, giving her one more quick kiss beneath her ear.

"Well, maybe next time we do this there won't be someone on the other side of the door with a timer?"

Next time? NEXT TIME?! Robin forced herself to swallow down the squeal that threatened to erupt from within her. "I'd like that."

As he opened the door and let her out, she couldn't help the smile that broke out over her face. Even if her plan was a total bust for the Greens, it couldn't knock Robin off her cloud nine she floated on.

She got to kiss Mike Believe. And he wanted to kiss her again.

When Robin chanced a glance at him across the circle later that night, he smiled even bigger than before, and her heart about sputtered to a stop.

Plan? What plan?

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! If you have the time, feel free to leave a review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! Here's another little story for this collection - a little angstier than the last one!**

 **Prompt: 66. "I Thought I'd Never See You Again" hug.**

 **Pairing: Reds**

 **As always, I own nothing. Just putting words on a page!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The red and blue lights flashed in the middle of the intersection. A mountain of cars, scrunched together, piled in the middle.

Blossom touched down with her sisters as they immediately began picking their way through the cars with the paramedics – carefully lifting cars off of one another in the ten car pile-up. Not everyone involved in this crash would make it out. It was a hard truth she'd learned over the years. One that she hated.

As she assisted one of the luckier ones out of her car , Blossom barely had time to offer the older woman a smile when something caught her attention. At the very bottom of the pile of cars, there was red corvette – the only visible thing aside from the paint job being the license plate: BLDGENR.

"No." Her voice sounded far away as she zipped over to the wreckage, moving all of the empty cars out of the way. "No, no, no…"

"Blossy? What's the matter?"

"Leader Girl, be careful! It doesn't do us any good if you throw the cars at the people we've managed to save."

She barely registered that they were speaking to her - her focus on unearthing that car. And him inside of it.

Alive.

Please be alive…

Blossom knew it had been a mistake. Giving the boys A'X bracelets had been a compromise for the city – weakening their powers to be almost regular humans as recompense for the crimes of their past. But now…

If that bracelet was the death of him…

But she couldn't think like that. She just had to get him out!

When she found the windshield, she choked on her own tears. Shattered glass littered the ground and the interior of the car – shards of it embedded in his skin. His eyes were closed, and her voice ripped out of her throat.

"BRICK!"

Tearing the frame of the car apart, tears clouded her vision. Not bothering to avoid the glass, Blossom pressed her ear to his chest. The longest moment passed as she waited to hear the intake of breath or beat of his heart.

There! Faint…far too faint to be of any comfort. Brick wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Help! Someone, please!" That didn't sound like her – the panic bleeding through her tone in far too obvious a way for it to be her.

Her sisters appeared by her side in a second, both pairs of eyes widening.

"Oh no…"

"Shit. Hey! We need a stretcher over here _right now_. The person from the bottom of the wreck is _alive_. So look it yourself, assholes!"

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Blossom knew she should scold her sister for her rudeness to the paramedics. But focusing on anything other than making sure Brick stayed alive at the moment wasn't worth the effort.

"C-come on, Brick. You're going to make it through this. Y-you have to. That's an order, you hear me?" A watery, humorless laugh. "Please…"

What felt like a lifetime later, a pair of paramedics lifted Brick onto a stretcher. As his body disappeared from beneath her, being hooked up to oxygen as they rushed him away, Blossom felt his absence like an ache. As she scoured the area, she saw there were quite a few more cars to be attended to.

A hand on her shoulder ripped her attention to it. She looked up at a pair of sad blue eyes.

"Go ahead, Blossy. We got this."

"What?"

"Follow him the hospital. We can take care of the people here."

A raspy chuckle from her other side. "Not like you're going to be much help while you're like this anyway."

"…you're sure?"

"Get the hell out of here, Blossom. You're going to do nothing but worry until you know he's okay." She felt more than saw the rolling of her sister's eyes. "Although knowing the stubborn ass he'll bounce back better than ever."

Blossom turned a weak smile towards her sisters – her beautiful, wonderful sisters. "Thank you, girls."

Without waiting for a response, Blossom flew after the ambulance Brick was in to the hospital. She did her best not to let it out of her sight until it slid underneath the hospital. Then she charged inside, rushing up to the receptionist.

She prattled off the phone number she knew would get the woman behind the desk in touch with Boomer and ghosted over the details of the situation before running back to find where he'd been rushed to.

"Miss, you can't be here."

"There are people being rushed in here, miss. You need to stay out of the way."

"Are you lost, little lady? I can lead you back to the lobby."

Blossom knew she'd owe more apologies than she could imagine later. But she caught sight of the stretcher with Brick on it and dashed after it, nearly knocking over the fools who got in her path.

When he was rolled into the ER, she knew she couldn't follow. So, she paced, worrying her lip.

Brick was going to be okay…he had to be okay…

[BREAK LINE]

Hours had passed, she was sure. It was a miracle the floor hadn't worn through from her walking the same few feet of hallway the entire time.

Absently, she hoped his brothers had been notified and shown up in the lobby, but she couldn't bring herself to go check. She had to be here. She needed to know…

A doctor appeared through the door and stopped with a start. "Oh, Miss Utonium. I thought for sure you'd be in the lobby. Are Mr. Jojo's brothers here?"

Blossom shrugged half-heartedly. "Is he all right?"

She offered a small smile. "Mr. Jojo is fine. I really should let his brothers know he's all right first, but…he asked for you."

"H-he did?"

"Yes. He got moved to room 324. You'll find him there."

Before she could think better of it, Blossom hugged the doctor tightly. "Thank you."

With a weary chuckle, the doctor nodded. "Of course. Now, go find him."

She didn't need to be told twice.

Once again, Blossom rushed through the hallway, not slowing down until the room number loomed in front of her. Then, and only then, she skid to a complete stop, heart in her throat. What on earth could he have asked for her for?

"I know you're out there."

Of course he did.

Blossom opened the door slowly, heart clenching as she spotted all of the machines he was hooked up to. But, aside from that and a few bandages, he looked mercifully okay.

He smirked. "Why the long face, babe? Surely you didn't think I'd kick the bucket that easy?"

Her mouth thinned into a hard line. "Very funny."

Brick's red eye softened. Only after did she realize a few stray tears rolled down her cheeks. Hastily, she wiped them away.

"Blossom…"

"I just…I thought you were…" She swallowed past the lump in her throat. "I'm glad you're all right."

His eyes searched her face for a moment as he forced himself into a sitting position. "You can come closer, you know."

Slowly she did just that, hovering next to the bed for a moment before sitting down on the edge of it. She wrung her hands in her lap for a few moments before a warm hand on her forearm stilled her frantic movements. She allowed him to take her hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I just…I thought you were…"

"I know."

Blossom eyed him for a moment before deciding decorum wasn't all it was cracked up to be and dove into his lap, arms clasped around his neck. A sob wracked her body as his arms encircled her. Her worries tumbling out of her mouth in incoherent nothings as he squeezed her tighter.

He was here. He was alive. Thank God.

As her tears ebbed, she pulled back to look at him. Without any conviction behind it, she slapped at his chest. "How dare you make me worry like that, you damn Rowdyruff."

He smiled that warm smile that spread tingles throughout her whole body. "I said I was sorry, babe." He tucked her hair behind her ear. "What else can I do?"

"I'm sure you'll make it up to me somehow."

Brick grinned. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Oh…that reminds me. I have something for you."

She cocked her head. "What? You do?"

"Yeah. It's over there."

A small box – distinctly a jewelry box – sat on one of the chairs along the side of the room. Blossom's brows furrowed as she went to pick it up. "This…is for me?"

"Yeah. I was kind of on my way to give it to you when some asshole t-boned me." Brick snorted. "So I hope you like them."

She opened it and a pair of sparkling pink diamond studs stared back at her. "Wh-what on earth are these for?!"

Brick scratched the back of his head, his grin turning sheepish now. "Well, yunno…I thought if I was gonna finally stop being a pansy ass and just ask you to be my girlfriend already, I better bring something good to the table."

Her heart swelled inside her chest. This boy…this stupid, stupid boy…had almost died tonight…all to give her a pair of earrings.

"I would have said yes even without them, you know."

His eyes widened. "Wait, really? You're saying yes?"

Was he serious?! "Of course I am! Why on earth wouldn't I?"

"Well, you're just…a hero. And I'm…well, not." A weak laugh.

"You stupid Rowdyruff." Blossom climbed back into his lap. "That doesn't matter."

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

And this time when she hugged him, she felt him grip her a little tighter as a soft, "Thank God" escaped his lips.

She wholly understood the sentiment.

* * *

 **I probably had more fun writing this than I should. Some of these prompts are just built to inspire!**

 **If you have the time, I'd love to hear your thoughts in a review!**

 **See you in the next one!**

 **Love and Rockets,**

 **Stranique**


End file.
